


The Snow Festival

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Snow and Ice, Surprises, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo just wanted to go home after work, but Dee had other ideas...
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 1





	The Snow Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 128: Drag at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo was annoyed; it was bitterly cold and all he’d wanted to do at the end of his shift was head home. He’d had visions of whipping up something hot for dinner, a quick pasta dish maybe, or some of the soup he’d made a couple of weeks ago and frozen for nights like this, then curling up on the sofa to watch TV while he ate. After that, an early night with a good book to read until he fell asleep… Yes, that would have been perfect, so why had he let Dee drag him out here, braving the icy wind and falling snow, to see a bunch of snowmen?

He loved Dee, really he did, but sometimes he thought his lover needed to have his head examined. Snowmen were snowmen, once you’d seen one you’d seen them all, and they’d passed quite a few, constructed by eager children, on their way to Central Park where the Snowman Festival was being staged.

Shivering in the blast of wind that hit them as they stepped out of the shelter provided by the tall buildings across from the park entrance, Ryo shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, hunching his shoulders against the cold and gritting his teeth behind the muffling folds of his scarf. 

‘I should’ve said no,’ he thought. Should have, but hadn’t. Maybe Dee wasn’t the only one who needed his head examined.

Dee was talking animatedly, seeming immune to the sub-zero temperatures. “You’re gonna love this, I can’t believe you’ve never been to the festival! I mean, it’s not held every year, ya can’t build snowmen without the right kind of snow, but it’s somethin’ nobody should miss. I remember the first time Jess took me, I would’a been five or six, thought I was in Wonderland! I’d never seen anything so incredible. Don’t think I’ve missed once since then, and it’s always different. Well worth gettin’ a little chilly for.”

Ryo shot an annoyed look at his partner’s back as Dee strode ahead, and once again wished he was home in the warmth, the blinds down so he didn’t have to see the falling snow outside, wrapped in a blanket and eating hot soup.

Then he turned the corner and stopped dead, eyes wide with wonder; he’d seen countless snowmen, but he’d never imagined anything like this! To his right was a sculpted snow mermaid sitting on a snow rock, beside her a snow dolphin poised as it leapt out of the sea, then a snow dragon, curled with its snout resting on its tail… Everywhere he looked was another sculpture more magnificent than the last. He wished he had his camera with him.

Appearing at his elbow, Dee handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Ryo cradled it in both hands, burning his tongue as he took a sip, but he barely noticed, too entranced by what he was seeing.

Dee was right; this was well worth being dragged out into the cold for.

The End


End file.
